jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Riggs
James Garland "Jim" Riggs, University of North Texas Emeritus Regents Professor (b. July 1941) is an American saxophonist in both the classical and jazz idioms, big band director, collegiate music educator, and international music clinician. As performer As a University of North Texas student (1969–72) Riggs performed with the University of North Texas One O'Clock Lab Band. Riggs performs regularly with the Dallas Symphony Orchestra and the Ft. Worth Symphony Orchestra. Riggs performed with the Dallas Symphony on the European tour of the Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Germany, England, and Ireland. He recorded Prokoviev's Lieutenant Kijé, Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, Porgy and Bess, and An American in Paris with the Dallas Symphony. Riggs also appeared as a jazz soloist with the United States Navy Commodores in Washington, D.C. Riggs is the leader and founder of The Official Texas Jazz Orchestra, a Dallas based ensemble dedicated to performing state of the art large jazz ensemble music. Riggs has conducted All-State Jazz Bands in Michigan, Ohio, Oklahoma, Kentucky, Tennessee. Riggs has appeared as a featured performer and clinician at Jazz Festivals throughout the USA and Sweden. As a freelance artist he has performed with Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Tony Bennett, Nancy Wilson, Henry Mancini and Nelson Riddle. He also is a prolific studio recording artist. As educator Until his retirement in August 2008, Riggs had been professor in the Jazz Studies and Performance Divisions of University of North Texas College of Music where he had taught applied saxophone, directed the Two O'Clock Lab Band, and taught Jazz Style and Analysis. Riggs joined the North Texas faculty in the fall of 1973. Riggs has instructed many prominent alumni of the Jazz Studies program at North Texas. Riggs directed the Two O'Clock Lab Band while coordinating the world's largest enrollment of saxophone students.[http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth145563/m1/1/ Two Longtime Jazz Professors Retire,] North Texas Daily, March 26, 2008 The Two O'Clock Lab Band was named "winner" in Downbeat Magazine's "Annual Student Music Awards" in 1994, 1997, 2001, 2006 and 2008. He has produced many national and international award-winning saxophonists, including first place winners and finalists in the North American Saxophone Alliance Young Artist Competition, semifinalists in the Thelonious Monk International Jazz Saxophone Competition (Luis Hernandez 2002; Dave Pietro 1991 & 1996), and winners in Down Beat Magazine Student Music Solo Awards. Riggs former students hold teaching and performing positions in numerous colleges and universities throughout the United States and in elite military bands in Washington, D.C. His students hold first call professional playing positions across the globe including Hamburg, New York City and Los Angeles. Education * 1966 – Bachelor of Education in Secondary Education: Music-Instrumental and Vocal, University of Toledo * 1972 – Master of Music, University of North Texas College of Music Jim Riggs Humor * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHbMxNgFvI8 John Murphy, ''What Makes Jim Riggs Such a Great Musician and Teacher?] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk6ukB0xnlE '''Art Hays (student) impersonating Jim Riggs'] Clinician Selmer Saxophones International * Rico International artist/clinician Family Jim Riggs is married to Joanna Leslie Riggs (née Conaway). She retired in 2006 as a library supervisor at the University of North Texas. They have one daughter, Lindsay Countryman, and twin grandchildren Carson and Claire. Publications * James Garland Riggs, An analysis of Jacques Ibert's Concertino da Camera for alto saxophone and eleven instruments (1972) Selected discography As Director of the Two O'Clock Lab Band, University of North Texas College of Music # What was, North Texas Jazz (1993) # Little J, North Texas Jazz (1995) # The Transparent Two, Seafair Bolo BSCD 8006-2 (1995) # Two O'Clock Jazz Band I, Klavier K 77019 # Moon River, Klavier K 77019 (1997) # A Salute To Benny Carter, CD Klavier (K 77028) (1999) # Two O'Clock Jazz Band II (recorded May 1997, released March 1999) CD Klavier (K 77023) # The Translucent Two, North Texas Jazz, Klavier (2001) # The Manne We Love: Gershwin Re-Visited, Cambria, CD TNC Jazz 5882 (2002) # The Two O'Clock Jazz Band "Live" # The Best of the Big "O", North Texas Jazz, 0003 JR (2005) # Ave. "C" Jazz, North Texas Jazz, 06032 JR # Bruce Hall Jazz Music, North Texas Jazz, 07032 JR (2009) # Denton Texas Jazz Giant, North Texas Jazz, 07052 JR Other recordings * Annual Fall Concert of the Lab Bands (7 Lab Bands at North Texas), North Texas Jazz (Nov 25, 1969) * Lab '70! Home concerts, Germany, National College Jazz Festival, Switzerland (1970) * Lab! Annual Spring concert of the Lab Bands (April 14, 1970) * North Texas State University Lab Bands: Annual Spring Combo Concert, Century (April 21, 1970) * Live! The North Texas Lab Bands, Fall and Spring concerts, 1970/1971, Precision (1970) * Lab 72! 25 years respect for jazz education; North Texas State University, Precision (1972) * One O'Clock Lab Band at The National College Jazz Festival, University of Illinois (1972) * Live! ('72-'73) (One O'Clock Lab Band), (recorded Nov. 21, 1972 & Apr. 20, 1973) * Groovey, James Riggs, Rich Matteson, Phil Wilson, Bengt Hallberg, JackPetersen, Red Mitchell, Egil Johansen, Four Leaf Clover Records, FLC 5060 (1981) * Knee Deep In Paradise, "Jim CaJacob and Friends," James Riggs, Pete Christlieb, Chris McGuire, Jim Cajacob, Steve Sonday, Kerby Stewart, Ken Filiano, Carl Hillman, Bobby Breaux, Dale Cook, Billy Mintz, A.D. Washington * The Never Ending Blues, "The Lou Fisher Big Band," Mark Records, MJS-57625 * The Legend, The Lou Fisher Big Band (1980) * Royal Street, The Lou Fisher Big Band, Sea Breeze SB 2012 (1983) * Playin' In the Park, Pete Petersen And The Collection Jazz Orchestra (1985) * Riggs Rags, SaxeTexaS Saxophone Quartet, James Riggs, Lee Pulliam, James Ogilvy, Terry Steele (Bolo Classique) (2007) :# [http://www.bolorecords.com/pages/saxetexas-Parts/selection1.html Preacherine Rag] :# Ragtime Nightmare :# The Ragtime Dance :# [http://www.bolorecords.com/pages/saxetexas-Parts/selection2.html Solace] :# Sunflower Slow Drag :# Elite Syncopations :# Something Doing :# The Entertainer :# [http://www.bolorecords.com/pages/saxetexas-Parts/selection3.html Palm Leaf Rag] :# The Favorite :# Weeping Willow :# [http://www.bolorecords.com/pages/saxetexas-Parts/selection4.html Maple Leaf Rag] Other saxophone faculty at North Texas during Riggs' era * John Giordano, Artist in Residence, Saxophone, 1966–1973 * Elie Apper, visiting lecturer from Belgium, Sept 1972–1974 (Belgium Saxophone Quartet) * Norbert H. J. Nozy, visiting lecturer from Belgium, 1973–1974 (Belgium Saxophone Quartet) * Reginald Jackson, grad student, 1972–1975 * Dennis F. Diemond, saxophone faculty, Sept 1977– * Debra A. Richtmeyer, saxophone faculty, 1981–1991 * Michael Redford, grad student * Eric M. Nestler, DMA, Professor of Music, saxophone, 1992–present * Brad C. Leali, August 2008–present * James F. Ogilvy, grad student External links * Jim Riggs' page on the North Texas Jazz website References Category:Arrangers Category:Saxophonists